Sophia Dryden
''"Sophia Dryden is Ferelden's light and her most brilliant jewel; nothing on this earth can ever quench her fire." '' Background Arlessa Sophia Dryden was the young Arland's rival for the throne of Fereldan after the old king left no successor. Dryden was a strong and charismatic leader with much support from the Bannorn. When Arland finally won the crown, Dryden refused to relent. She pushed her claim, was imprisoned and accused of treason. Her sympathizers continued to support her, however. In order to appease them, Dryden was spared execution, and forced to join the Grey Wardens instead. Sophia survived the joining and dazzled the Grey Wardens at Soldier's Peak with her leadership skills and charm. She eventually rose to the rank of Warden-Commander of Fereldan. Before Commander Dryden, the Grey Warden's were seen as a relic of an older time and an unnecessary drain on the nobles' coffers, Dryden, though, with her political connections, reinvigorated the Wardens and rapidly increases their numbers. In the meantime, Arland proved himself a devious king, willing to go to brutal lengths to silence his opponents. Arland's reign of terror grew worse with each passing year, and some of the banns approached Commander Dryden in desperation, begging her to intercede, she agreed, and thus the rebellion was born. Arland learned of the rebellion through his spies and took steps to end it. He publicaly suspended all tithing (funding) to the Grey Wardens and declared they were no longer welcome in Fereldan. Some of the Wardens mindful that they were supposed to remain politically neutral, felt disgraced by Dryden's involvement in Fereldan politics and left her side even as the king's forces lay siege to Soldier's Peak. (It is assumed many left to Orlais) The siege took months and ended with the death of Sophia Dryden. King Arland had driven the Grey Wardens from Fereldan, and after the siege of Soldier's Peak, the base was abandoned. It was not until 200 years later, that King Maric would allow Grey Wardens back into Fereldan. When it was reentered for the first time in centuries by The Warden, it was discovered that Sophia Dryden was possessed by a demon. Sophia's past is explored if that is the deal you make with her demon, who possesses all her former memories. It is revealed that Sophia knew of the blood magic and ordered Avernus to use it. The demon states Sophia saw herself as a hero, vowing to overthrow Arland and allot justice to those who betrayed her. When Sophia was abandoned by Avernus, the demon sensed her 'fierce pride' and 'lovely, delicious terror'. 'She would live, in a fashion', possessed by the demon. Codex/Sophia Dryden's Journal 21 Eluviesta: It is done. The nobles have thrown their lot in with Arland--Arland the snot-nosed man-child, Arland who did not walk till he was in his fifth year, Arland who had to be pried off his nursemaid's breast not two years ago. Or so it is whispered. The teyrns and the arls believe him to be a simpleton, and easily led, but I have seen something in the boy's eye and it terrifies me. 10 Moriolis: I have watched the Summerday processions from a room high in Fort Drakon. The regent has me for treason, when my only guilt is being true to my country and my heart. My guard's tongue was easily loosened with a gift of a ruby ring, and I am told that the banns are fighting against my sentence. I shall pray but not hope that it will be anything but the gallows for me. 2 Ferventis: The draught was like a bitter fire, but I survived. Weep for me, for I have survived. Would that they had made a clean end for me. I should have died a lady, the greatest of the Drydens, not lived to become this nothing--this monstrous nothing! 19 Matrinalis: Enough. I shall waste no more time with wretched, womanish lamentation. Death would have been easy, but fate saw fit to spare me and I will seize upon this chance. The Grey Wardens are an army, and the old commander is weak--a wisp of a man. I will inspire the Wardens and Arland will rue the day he spared my life. Involvement While exploring Soldier's Peak, the Warden and his party will eventually come across the demon possessed corpse of Sophia Dryden. Sophia engages the Warden in conversation giving the Warden several options: #Attack Sophia Dryden immediately. This ends the conversation and any chance to learn more from the demon. #Engage the possessed Sophia in conversation. The Warden can learn a bit about the events that occurred within Soldier's Peak and open up other conversation options. #The Demon's request: Prior rooms reveal a deep tear in the Veil between the world of the living and the Fade which demons have used to cross into Fereldan. The Demon offers to seal the Veil, for a price. First, kill the demons nemesis on the other side of a magically sealed door. Second, let the demon walk free. There are a few things to note with this option, a character with a high enough persuade skill can have the demon seal the Veil BEFORE aiding it in any way. Also, through later events the Warden can betray the demon. Once the character makes their decision the magical barrier into the the next area is opened. There they will find the demons nemesis and can choose several paths. Kill the demon's nemesis, and uphold your bargain with the demon or spare the nemesis and ally with him against the demon (In which case the Nemesis will seal the Veil if it is not yet sealed). The demon possessed Sophia is wearing the unique Warden Commander's massive armor outfit, which can only be acquired by killing the demon. Strategy She will spawn with herself and two undead soldiers. An easy fight, especially if Avernus is with you. Quotes "I will inspire the Wardens, and Arland will rue the day he spared my life." See also * Soldier's Peak * Warden's Keep * Warden Commander Armor * Levi Dryden Category:Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Downloadable Content Category:Grey Wardens